1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer, and more particularly to a hook device for a nailer.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Most of the nailers are provided at the handle portion with a hook for hanging the nailer directly on the waist belt or on a predetermined position at the workplace. However, the hook device is unrotatably fixed to the conventional nailer, thus inconveniences will be caused for the user since the position of the nailer cannot be adjusted arbitrarily according to real needs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.